


[podfic] Consumed

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU for the Original Trilogy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Crushes, F/F, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2019, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Well. There is a lot about Master Tano that Leiawants.





	[podfic] Consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consumed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981658) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2019, Pining, Crushes, One-Sided Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, AU for the Original Trilogy, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)

 **Length:** 00:09:45

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Consumed_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
